


baby it’s three am

by J10NE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Chansung soft, Han Jisung | Han - Freeform, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Yang Jeongin | I.N. - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J10NE/pseuds/J10NE
Summary: chan is stubborn and works until 3 am in the morning and jisung gets worried
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	baby it’s three am

**Author's Note:**

> LOL i suck at writing these but here’s my attempt at soft chansung !!!   
> if there’s any errors/typos i’m sorry about that !!

the same track played repeatedly. it started to annoy chan, but something was just not clicking. he had been at it for hours. the empty feeling during a certain part of the song was just bothering him. 

jisung had been walking into the studio numerous times on purpose to check on the eldest. every time he came in though, chan was always hunched over the desk with his notebook and keyboard in front of him. 

“ chan hyung… we should go, it’s getting late.”

chan shook his head, a blank expression on his face. he was determined to finish at least writing two more songs before heading home but he was still figuring out what to add to the current song. 

“ c-chan hyungie, let’s go? please?”

the soft tone and the use of “ hyungie “ made chan freeze. 

he’s upset again. 

he could hear the youngers breathing slowly getting uneven which meant he was going to cry soon. chan knew jisung hated it when he was overworking himself while writing a song. he knew jisung hated it when chan came back home at four in the morning. 

chan spun in his chair and finally faced jisung. his cheeks was puffier than usual, and he was wearing chans big sweatshirt which were paired with some grey sweatpants. chan knew jisung rushed from home to go to the studio when he noticed that the elder had left right after arriving home from practice. 

“ petal, you should have stayed home. hy-hyungie’s gonna stay here for a while more. do you need me to call woo hyung to pick you up?”

chan reaches out and thumbs over jisungs cheek, the younger pouting. he shakes his head, “ no, hyungie needs rest. home?” he points to the door. 

chan’s breath hitched for some reason and he immediately lost it. “ ji-jisung.. i—“

“ it’s okay, hyung..” 

the younger bent down and engulfed chan in a hug, whispering into his ear. “ you’ve worked hard, you deserve some rest. it’s okay, we’ll work harder tomorrow yea?”

chan sobbed harder, burrying his head into the youngers neck. the younger shushes him and pats his head. “ do you want to go home?”

chan shakes his head. jisung bites his lip, “ do you want to sleep here?”

he nods slowly. jisung lets out a small “ okay hyungie “ and lets go of chan. he grabs some thin blankets from the cabinets. he smiles, remembering that the nine members slept there once after a long day of recording. he slowly guides chan to the sofa and leans him back onto the pillow and tucks the blanket over him. 

he smiles at the leader who was looking at him with soft eyes. “ thank you for taking care of me.”

“ no problem, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> That Was Terrible Right 🤪✋ anyways, i might post some new ao3s i hope all of you will like it :]]


End file.
